By Your Side
by Nate Grey
Summary: Sequel to Desolation.  Ritz and Shara find their feelings for each other have taken a drastic turn, and maybe not for the best.
1. Red, White, and Ritz

Notes: The companion piece to "Desolation," in the sense that it occurs some months after the events there.  So read that or be prepared for befuddlement.  Again, no proof for any implied pairings, just using my imagination.  Beware.

Warning: At least one major plot twist that maybe you weren't expecting.  All I can say is I have no problem with interracial relationships.  Literally.  Heh.

Summary: As Shara nurses Ritz back to health, they both come to a startling realization about their relationship.

By Your Side

A Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Fanfic by

Nate Grey )

Prologue: Red, White, and Ritz

The only thing Shara knew for certain was that she'd first noticed because of Marche.  He'd walked in one day, nodded in her direction, and then paused on his way to the other side of Ritz's bed.

"Oh," he'd said after a moment of silence.  "She changed it back?"

Shara remembered shaking her head and smiling.  "Not exactly.  Ritz decided that she's going to let her hair change with the months.  It will only be this way during Madmoon and Huntmoon.  The rest of the time, it will be white again."

"It'll almost be like she's two different people," Marche commented, almost adding "again" to the end, but deciding not to for some reason.

"Not really," Shara replied.  "Inside, she's the same, no matter what color her hair is."

"I figured you'd say that," Marche said with a mysterious grin.  He turned to go.  "Tell her I stopped by?"

"Sure."  Shara immediately went back to watching the sleeping Ritz, as if he had never even come in.

Marche smiled in the doorway and left as quietly as he could.

Cast: (jobs based on abilities used in the story)

Shara – Sniper/Archer

Ritz – Red/White Mage

Marche – Paladin

Littlevili – Sniper

Eldena – Red Mage/Summoner

Shanon – Assassin/White Mage

Rosetta – Elementalist

Chapter 1: Carrier

Ritz was still not entirely convinced that she was alive.  Dying in St. Ivalice was one thing, but no Viera had ever warned her that she'd still feel like a corpse on the bad days.  Reportedly, it had taken all of the clan's healers, from Sages to Blue Mages, to bring her around.  Apparently, actually being from St. Ivalice and then dying there had caused some unforeseen effect that left Ritz remarkably weak most of the time.  She could barely remember the last time she'd been allowed out of bed, though she clearly recalled it was Marche who had carried her on his back.

Unfortunately, she didn't have too many more recent memories of Marche.  According to Shara, he mostly visited while she was asleep, and when she was awake, he was away on clan business.  This had greatly upset Ritz at first, but as time passed, she realized that she was the half-dead one, not him.  Marche was still responsible for the entire clan, so he could hardly spend all his time with her.  He did, however, send regular tokens of his affection to keep Ritz in good spirits.  The effect was hardly even dulled by the fact that the gifts were usually brought by Lini and Cheney, two of the clan's most infamous Thieves.

Eventually, as anyone could've predicted, the tokens stopped being enough.  As the clan grew larger, Marche had less time to visit, and less gifts to send back to Ritz.  Granted, the ones he did send were usually ridiculously expensive, but gradually, even they stopped coming, as if Marche could sense that they no longer mattered to Ritz as much as his actual presence would've.

No one could really say when Marche suddenly had a change of heart or merely mind, but at some point, it apparently occurred to him that Ritz was far more important to him than any clan duties could ever be.  There were very few clan members who disagreed with Marche's decision to retire to Muscadet in order to spend more time with Ritz.  The few that did were free to leave at any time, and Marche left management of the clan to the most active members.

Through it all, Shara never made one comment about how Marche had been neglecting Ritz, even when Ritz asked for her opinion.  Of course, that was only what Ritz saw.  Had she thought to ask anyone else, she would have been surprised to learn that Shara had been in constant contact with Marche the whole time, and that many of his gifts (and their hefty price tags) had been sent at her urging.  And it was truly not that hard to convince him, since Viera almost never disagreed with one another; and were among the clan's top-ranked fighters.

Ritz awoke one morning feeling much better than usual, but also feeling an intense desire to be outside for a change.  She only had to look to the right to find Shara sitting beside her.  The young Viera's eyes were closed in silent slumber, but the slightest sound would wake her in an instant.  Ritz shifted into a more comfortable position and reached over to wake her friend.

Shara's eyes snapped open just before Ritz could touch her.  She automatically took Ritz's hand in her own, squeezing it affectionately.  "What is it?" she asked.

"I feel like going outside today," Ritz said.  "Could you get Marche for me?"

"Not unless you particularly want him," Shara replied, with just a hint of injured pride.  "I'm perfectly capable of carrying you myself."

Ritz stared at her best friend for a long moment.  "What?" she finally asked, looking confused.  Normally, Shara would've been outside already, calling for Marche without a second thought.  This new behavior was not something she'd expected.

"I said-" Shara began to repeat.

"No, I heard you," Ritz explained.  "I just…thought I heard wrong for a minute."

"You think I can't carry you?" Shara asked, challenging her to disagree.

Ritz frowned thoughtfully.  "Well, I can't ever remember you doing it before.  Are you sure?"

"I'm stronger than I look," Shara stated firmly.  "At any rate, you're not exactly fat, Ritz."

She smiled hesitantly.  "Was that a compliment?"

"No.  I'm merely saying that you don't weigh that much, and even if you did, I would still carry you."

"You don't have to prove anything to me," Ritz said quickly.  "I mean, you've been here every time I've woken up."

"I am not trying to prove anything.  I am simply saying that unless it matters to you who does it, I am going to carry you, Ritz.  Do you want to try and stop me?"

That was clearly a challenge, but Ritz didn't feel like arguing.  Obviously, Shara was determined to do this, and there was no good reason why she shouldn't have been able to.  There was no one Ritz trusted more; it was just that she had never been carried by any one Viera, and she didn't want to burden Shara.

 "You couldn't burden me if you tried," Shara said at once, easily reading the concern in her friend's eyes.  "But if you're that worried, I'll put a healer on standby before we go."

"You don't have to," Ritz muttered, scooting to the edge of the bed.

Shara got up and waited until she felt Ritz's arms lock around her neck.  She stepped away from the bed and hooked her forearms around Ritz's legs, noticing at once how thin the limbs were.

"You're sure I'm not too heavy?" Ritz asked one last time.

"Just keep the bugs out of my hair, and I promise I won't drop you," Shara laughed.

Marche was not exactly worried when he found Ritz wasn't in her room.  Shara was gone as well, so that was a good sign.  He decided to ask one of the Viera, since they usually knew the most about anything and everything, especially where the comings and goings of clan members were concerned.

It wasn't long before he came across Littlevili, who was in the middle of an archery contest with Cheney the Hunter (for today, anyway).

"Well, didn't actually see them leave," Littlevili reported.  "Shanon did, though.  They were headed somewhere in Materiawood Forest."

"Did she say which way they went?" Marche asked.

"Nah, don't bother," she replied, waving him off.  "Shanon sent Rosetta to keep an eye on them.  You know how tight those two are."

Marche's concern lessened somewhat at that.  If Ritz and Shara had gone into the forest, an Elementalist was one of the best allies they could have along for the trip.  It did bother him that he hadn't been told, but if Ritz and Shara wanted some time alone, well, it was none of his business, anyway.

Next Chapter:

Ritz and Shara have a heart-to-heart, while Marche makes the mistake of comparing love woes with a bunch of chatty Viera.


	2. Conference

Chapter 2: Conference

"I think we're being followed," Ritz whispered into Shara's ear.

The young Viera smiled faintly.  "Rosetta's been shadowing us since we left.  But it's good that you noticed."

"Why doesn't she just join us, then?" Ritz asked.

"She's here to keep an eye on us.  That, and she doesn't want to seem rude by inviting herself."

Ritz huffed.  "I think it's ruder to spy on people."

Shara shook her head.  "Rosetta is harmless.  To us, anyway.  That's why Shanon sent her."

"You mean that Assassin that's always hanging around Marche?"

"That's her.  And I hope you're not jumping to any conclusions.  I can assure you that she has absolutely no interest in him THAT way."

Ritz blushed, thankful that Shara couldn't see her face.  "So?  What do I care how she sees him?"

Shara smirked.  "If you didn't, you wouldn't have defined her by mentioning how much she's around Marche.  You also wouldn't be gripping my shoulders a bit harder."

"So are you admitting she spends a lot of time with him?"

"Yes.  It's nothing more than a severe case of loyalty, though.  It's not unusual for Assassins to be so fiercely protective of their clan leaders.  Some clan heads even demand it."

"I still don't see how you can be so sure about her, Shara," Ritz muttered.

"Trust me," Shara said with a smile.  "Shanon isn't attracted to Marche.  It's just not in her nature."

Having no pressing clan business to handle, Marche allowed Littlevili to drag him to the local pub.  He had never met a Viera so fond of drinking, or so capable of holding her liquor.  They were soon joined by Eldena, and later on by Shanon.  Marche gave her an appreciative nod as she sat between Eldena and Littlevili, and she returned it, though almost imperceptibly.  It was his way of thanking her for looking after Ritz (and maybe Shara, too).

The conversation topics varied greatly, from the latest weapons on the market to how the Bloodthirsters were holding several Judges hostage until they were allowed entry into the Clan League.  Somehow, they eventually got to the topic of love interests.

"Haven't had a date in years," Littlevili said confidently.  "Too distracting.  Well, also I can't find a single guy that both likes me and has the guts to stand up to me big sis.  Don't know which of us is scaring them away, but whoever it is sure is doing a good job."

Eldena sighed.  "At this point, my dragons are better company than most men I've met.  No offense, Marche.  They don't make excuses, they don't lie, and so long as you sing to them first, they don't mind cuddling."

"I have always found that another Viera can meet my needs better than any other race," Shanon stated.

"You're a lesbian?" Marche asked in complete shock.

Littlevili frowned.  "Huh?  What's a lesbian?"

Marche blushed.  "Um…well…it means she prefers a mate of the same gender."

"Well, we ARE an all-female race," Eldena reminded him.  "It's a perfectly natural solution."

"Then how do you…um…reproduce?"

"The same way you do, I imagine," Littlevili added with a grin.  "We find ourselves a guy, and one thing leads to another.  Not ALL of us are lesbians."

"…you think I'm gay?" Marche asked hesitantly.

"What?  No, no!" Littlevili sputtered.  "I mean, of course YOU would find a girl!  I'm just saying!"

"Only, there aren't that many girls in Ivalice," Eldena noted.  "Ritz is the only one I've ever seen, anyway."

"Guess that tells us all we need to about your love life, huh, Marche?" Littlevili snickered, elbowing him.

Despite turning bright red, Marche managed to retain at least some of his composure.  "What makes you think I'm interested in Ritz?" he asked, trying to sound confused.

"You're lucky Shara isn't here," Eldena laughed.  "She's the one that started the list.  'Numbered Proofs That Marche Loves Ritz,' or something like that.  She made one for Ritz, too, of course."

Marche stared at her in surprise.  "Shara did that?  Are you sure?"

"Are you BLIND, man?!" Littlevili asked.  "She's been trying to get you two together since day one!  You can't be that clueless!"

Though he didn't argue with her, Marche began to wonder if he was the only one that had noticed a certain pattern in Shara's behavior of late.  It was also possible that the other Viera knew and were merely avoiding mentioning it in order to protect Shara, but if they were, they all had excellent poker faces.  It suddenly occurred to him that as much time as he spent around them, he still had trouble determining when a Viera wasn't being totally honest with him.  He couldn't help wondering if it was the same for Ritz.

Ritz stared sadly at the patch of pale blue flowers before her.  "I miss my blue rose," she sighed loudly.

"Marche has it," Shara replied automatically, poking at the grass with her bow.  "Just ask him for it when we get back."

That got Ritz's attention.  "He's had it?  Ever since you brought me back from St. Ivalice?"

Shara nodded.  "You sound surprised.  Why?"

"I just don't understand…why would he keep it?"

"To remind him of you?" Shara guessed, shrugging.  "Ask him."

"Well, if it was that, he wouldn't just say so," Ritz replied.  "He'd make up something."

"And then you would know for sure.  You can tell when he's lying, can't you?"

"Yeah.  He was never very good at it."  Ritz smiled faintly.  "I always liked that about him."

Shara gave her an odd look.  "Why?"

"Because once he realized that I always knew when he was lying, he stopped doing it.  You don't know how hard it was to find honest people where we came from."

"There are deceitful men here, as well.  You just haven't had to deal with them outside of battle.  Besides, I don't think you've thought of any other man since you've been here."

Ritz couldn't help laughing.  "What are you talking about, Shara?  Marche isn't a man!  He's a boy!"

Shara didn't laugh.  "He may have a boy's face and a boy's speech, Ritz.  But it takes a man to put away boyish things and become a warrior.  No boy could fight against an entire world and win."

"I suppose you're going to tell me that I'm a woman and make me feel old, right?" Ritz asked jokingly.

"No, Ritz.  You are a woman."  Shara paused and looked at her friend.  "A beautiful young woman.  Anyone who tells you different deserves to have their throat cut."

Ritz stopped smiling.  "You say that like you'd be the one with the knife."

"Name one time when I've ever failed to defend your honor."

"Shara, I hate to say it, but you're sounding less like my best friend and more like my jealous boyfriend.  And now I know I must be crazy, because you're still trying to hook me up with Marche."

For a moment, a look like pain flashed across Shara's face, but Ritz was studying the flowers again.  "You are still very weak," Shara said gently.  "And even if you weren't, you have to understand that it's instinct for me to want to protect you, whether you need me to or not.  You are my dearest friend, Ritz, and I am not in the habit of losing them."

"But you're not trying to protect me from Marche," Ritz pointed out.

"I don't believe Marche could intentionally hurt you any more than he could cut off his own hand.  And since he has your approval, what reason do I have to doubt him?  If you would die for him, who am I to stand in the way of your love?"

"Well, a minute ago, you were my great protector.  Now you sound like you want Marche to make me barefoot and pregnant."

Shara knelt down and placed her hands on Ritz's shoulders.  "What I want is for you to experience all the great things that life here can offer.  If you would have me believe that Marche is one of them, then I want you to experience him, too."

Ritz leaned back into Shara's arms and laughed.  "Thanks a lot, Shara.  Now I'll never be able to keep a straight face when someone mentions experiencing all life has to offer."

"I hope I didn't offend you earlier, Shanon," Marche said as he caught up to the Assassin.

She gave him a disinterested glance.  "There is no need to apologize.  It is true that Rosetta and I are bound.  I may not tell every single person I come across, but I am certainly not ashamed of it.  It was I who propositioned her, after all."

"I just wanted to be sure," Marche continued.  "Where I come from, 'lesbian' isn't an insulting term, but I wasn't sure how Viera felt about it."

"It's an odd word, and one I'd never heard before.  I do not understand why Humans need a term for one who finds comfort in another of the same gender.  When a Viera chooses a life partner, she is simply bound, no matter whom her partner might be.  What I have with Rosetta is hardly any different from what you might one day have with Ritz."

"Well…you could never have children," Marche noted.  "Doesn't that bother you at all?"

"If anything, Rosetta would be more likely to become a mother.  As for children, there are other options."

"Like what?  Viera can't change their gender, can they?"

Shanon smirked.  "Of course not.  But if you are so concerned with Rosetta becoming a mother, I suppose she would consider you a suitable consort."

That made Marche stop in his tracks.  "What?!  But…you just said you and Rosetta are bound!"

She nodded.  "Yes.  But that does not prevent us each from taking other partners.  It is not unusual for a single Viera to be bound to several partners.  You were not aware of this?"

Marche stared at her in disbelief.  "So…you're saying I could marry—uh, be bound to Rosetta?  And you wouldn't care?"

"Of course I would care.  She is my life partner.  But if she found you worthy of fathering her children, that is her choice.  After all, you would be bound to her, not me.  I would have no say in your being bound."

"But what if I wanted to be bound to you afterwards?"

Shanon stopped and turned to stare into his eyes.  "Then you would have a very difficult time convincing me to agree.  But there would be nothing standing in your way but that, I suppose."

Marche frowned thoughtfully.  "Then, technically, Ritz could do the same thing?"

"She is Human, not Viera.  But if our ways suit her so well, I see no reason why she could not."

Ritz waited until Shara had vanished into the bushes before taking a deep breath and attempting to stand.  It took far longer than she would've preferred, but she could not suppress a smile when she finally made it to her feet.  Feeling inspired, she decided to take a few experimental steps.

Any hopes she had of walking back alone collapsed along with her legs, which folded beneath her before she could complete the first step.  Ritz felt no pain, but she was completely drained. 

"Careful," said a voice behind her, as brown arms covered in white runes wrapped around her waist.  "You shouldn't strain yourself so soon, Ritz."

Ritz turned her head to see the silver eyes of Rosetta locked on hers.  "Thanks."

"Does Shara know you're trying to walk?" she asked, gently lowering Ritz to the ground.

"No.  She'd be against it.  Do you know she carried me all the way out here?"

"I saw," Rosetta confessed.  "She's worried about you, that's all.  It'll be a while before you regain your strength, and she only wants to protect you."

"That's what she said.  But my legs will never get any better if I don't try."

"On that much we agree, then.  You do need more exercise.  This is the first time you've left your room in months."

"I don't suppose you'd be interested in being my personal trainer?" Ritz asked hopefully.

"No offense, dear, but you couldn't keep up with me in the state you're in.  Shara would be more patient than anyone else, I'd think."

"I know," Ritz sighed.  "But lately, she spends all her time with me.  She's not really…living, you know?"

"Has it ever occurred to you that maybe she doesn't see it that way?  In your world, how many friends did you have that would devote themselves completely to you?"

Ritz didn't have to think long.  "Just Marche, I guess.  And even he would split in a second if Doned needed him."

"There are still some things you don't understand about Viera, Ritz.  In her opinion, Shara isn't sacrificing anything.  She's merely fulfilling her duty as your best friend.  It would be hard for anyone to distinguish whether she wants to care for you as she does, or if she just feels she has to.  Either way, you're stuck with her.  And is that such a bad thing, since she truly wants what's best for you?  Personally, if I had that kind of attention, I wouldn't be so quick to give it up."

Ritz shook her head.  "But if I never get better, Shara will spend the rest of our lives taking care of me.  Do you really think that's what she wants?"

"What I think is that she loves you, and you don't seem to realize it," Rosetta replied simply.  Suddenly, she raised her voice and said, "Did I show you my new bracelet, Ritz?  Shanon gave it to me."

Ritz flashed her a puzzled look, but smiled as she ran her fingers over the golden bracelet.  "It's very nice.  What did you do to deserve it, I wonder?"

"You might say I was just myself," Rosetta answered with a smile.  She looked over Ritz's head.  "Oh, there you are, Shara.  Ritz wants to tell you something."

Ritz suddenly felt very nervous, wondering how much of their conversation Shara had heard.  She didn't want to seem unappreciative of Shara's care, and if her friend got the wrong idea, it could be very bad.

"What is it?" Shara asked as she helped Ritz to her feet.

"I want to walk back to town," Ritz said firmly.

Shara frowned slightly.  "Ritz…"

"No.  I want to, Shara."

"Please…you're not strong enough…"

"Then I want to at least try."

Shara relented in the face of her friend's determination.  "Okay.  But I'm not leaving your side."

Ritz smiled.  "Good.  I could use an armrest."

Shara rolled her eyes, but said nothing as she slipped both arms around Ritz's waist.

"Hold it, you two," Rosetta said as she blocked their path.  "Nobody's going anywhere until we've all had a dose of my White Flame.  And I plan to keep using it at regular intervals.  Any objections?"

Shara looked mildly insulted, but since Ritz was fine with it, she didn't protest.

Eldena sighed as she cast Kirin on Ritz's room.  "You know it's more effective if she's actually in the room."

"I know," Marche admitted.  "But she'd never let you do it then.  As many healers as I've assigned to her already, she'd only get angry.  She barely lets me touch her anymore, because she thinks I only want to hold her hand so I can Nurse her."

"Do you think her dying for you was a mistake then?"

"Yes.  For one thing, it didn't do what she wanted it to do.  For another, there are other ways to help someone figure out you love them.  All it's done is drive us apart, and brought her and Shara closer."

"Don't tell me you're jealous of Shara?" Eldena asked.

"Of course I am.  She's always with Ritz.  Me, I have to find excuses to be with her, or she gets suspicious.  The worst part is, there's no real reason why I couldn't do for her what Shara does.  Assuming Ritz would let me, anyway."

"Maybe you need to remind Ritz that you love her."

Marche shook his head.  "I think that would only upset her.  Lately, I'm wondering if Ritz and I were just meant to show that we love each other, and then do nothing else."

Eldena patted his arm sympathetically.  "That sounds like an especially cruel fate, Marche."

He sighed.  "Only for one of us, I'm afraid."

Next Chapter:

Marche makes up his mind, and so does Shara.


	3. Confession

Chapter 3: Confessions

From the moment they returned to Muscadet, Shara felt Marche's eyes on her.  She suspected he might be upset about Ritz disappearing for hours without his being told, but she did not fear his wrath.  Ritz would never let Marche yell at Shara, and even if he did, Shara did not fear Marche.  She was the only reason Marche and Ritz's already strained relationship hadn't collapsed completely, and on some level, all three of them knew it.

Marche didn't approach her right away.  Instead, he waited until Ritz was resting comfortably before coming up to her room.

"Could I speak to you outside, Shara?" he asked hesitantly.  "It's about Ritz, and…well…"

Shara's first reaction was to protest.  She didn't want to leave Ritz alone, even for a few minutes.

"I'll stay with her," Rosetta volunteered at once.  "I think I can handle a sleeping girl for a while."

Shara shot her a look, but she couldn't help feeling a bit grateful as she followed Marche outside.

Marche bit his lip.  "Shara, if I told Ritz I loved her right now, what do you think she'd do?"

"Probably yell at you for not saying it sooner or more often," Shara answered truthfully.

"And what would she do if you told her the same thing?"

The question caught Shara quite off guard.  Finally, she said, "Well, I think she would definitely react differently."

"But do you think she'd be angry?" Marche pressed.

"At first, probably.  But I think it would fade, either because she valued our friendship, or…"  She trailed off and stared at Marche.  "What is this about?"

"I'm about to make a decision.  It could be right or wrong.  And I just…I want to make sure you're there for her."

For some reason, this unnerved Shara to no end.  "Marche, if you're going to do something foolish-"

He shook his head.  "Look, only one of us has been making Ritz happy for a long time now.  Maybe it hasn't been me because it was never supposed to be me." 

"Just because Ritz isn't madly in love with you doesn't mean your abandoning her isn't going to break her heart!" Shara cried.

Marche smiled sadly.  "I know that.  But ever since we came back to Ivalice, Ritz hasn't been recovering as fast as she should've.  Now I think I know why.  She gave up her life for me, but I couldn't do it for her.  I care about Ritz, and I don't want to see her suffer, but I don't think I could die for her.  Deep down, she must know that, and so does her heart.  It's what hasn't healed, not her body."

"A nice theory," Shara snapped.  "But I swear, Marche, if you hurt her…"

"You know I'm right, Shara.  When there's poison in the body, you don't let it stay there to spread.  You get it out and dress the wound.  I've poisoned her long enough."  He turned to walk away. 

"You're a coward!" she shouted at his back.

Marche stopped and lowered his head.  "I only want Ritz to be happy.  If someone else can make her happier than I ever could, then she deserves them.  All that Viera has to do is open her eyes and admit to herself that being a friend isn't enough for either of them."

Shara watched him go with fear rising in her heart.  But she wasn't sure what scared her more: the idea of Marche being wrong, or his being right.

Ritz was only vaguely aware of bells ringing in the distance as she opened her eyes.  The brown, white-topped blur pacing before her cleared to reveal an anxious-looking Shara.

"Shara?" Ritz murmured sleepily, rubbing her eyes.  "What time is it?"

"Early," Shara replied, coming to sit beside her on the bed.  "Do you feel like walking today?"

"Not especially, but I should get back into the habit, I guess."  She moved to sit on the edge of the bed, and found that Shara made no move to get out of way.  "Um, we could start tomorrow, if you want?"

"Ritz," Shara said severely, her expression one of blatant discomfort.

"What's wrong?" Ritz asked, reaching out to grasp Shara's hands.  "You look so uneasy."

"I need to show you two things, and I'm not sure you'll care much for either in the end."

"Show me now," Ritz replied.  "Let's get it over with so we can move on."

Shara sighed and reached into her pack.  She carefully drew out a bright blue rose and handed it to Ritz.

"My rose!" Ritz exclaimed joyfully, sniffing it deeply.  A serene look settled on her face as she tucked it into her pink hair, just above her right ear.  "Thank you, Shara!  But why didn't Marche give it to me himself?"

"It's not from him, Ritz," Shara answered softly.

Ritz's face now held some confusion, but her smile remained.  "What?  Who else could it be from?"

Instead of answering, Shara gently cupped Ritz's cheek in one hand.  "There's something I've been meaning to tell you for some time now.  You know that I've been helping Marche in his half-hearted attempts to return your love?"

Ritz grinned and leaned into Shara's hand.  "Yes.  Some of those gifts were just too thoughtful to have come from a guy."

"There are two reasons why it's largely been a failure.  The first is that Marche's head and heart are finally in agreement.  The second…is this."

Ritz looked again to Shara's pack, thinking there would be something else drawn out of it.  She did not realize how close their faces were until Shara actually kissed her.  By the time Ritz realized that nothing else was coming out of the pack, and that Shara was trying to tell her something with the kiss, most other thoughts had faded from her mind rather quickly.  Something in the back of her head insisted that she pull away at once, but something else suggested that she ride it out and see where Shara was going with this.

It was then that Shara slowly pulled away, and Ritz almost voiced protest at once.  She'd been so busy thinking, that she hadn't really had a chance to enjoy the kiss.  This was immediately followed by a strange, warm sensation in her belly, and the realization that part of her even HAD enjoyed the kiss.

"Ritz, I lo-" Shara began to say, but was cut off when Ritz grabbed her shoulder and tugged her forward.

"Hush," Ritz murmured before practically mashing their lips together in attempt to recapture the feeling of that first kiss again.  Several seconds passed before she knew that was impossible, since she had no idea how the first one had felt.  Disappointed, she released Shara and pouted.  "Dammit!"

Shara stared for a long moment before finding her voice.  "What?"

"You be quiet.  I'm mad at you."  Ritz hoped she sounded more convincing than she felt.  Though, she had a sneaking suspicion that she was trying to smile, which would ruin the effect.

"Why?" Shara asked, almost desperately.

"How long have you been wanting to kiss me and not doing it?  No, don't even tell me.  The rose is from you?"

Shara nodded, still looking a bit confused.  "Did you not like the first kiss?"

"You should've warned me.  So I'd be ready for it, and able to appreciate it better."

"I couldn't do that!  What if you hadn't let me?"

"Then you should've begged me.  That would've worked.  Eventually."

Shara frowned.  "I knew I should've done it while you were asleep."

"Then I really couldn't enjoy it!" Ritz snapped.  "What's the point of even kissing me if I can't get anything out of it?"

"Should I make an appointment next time?" Shara asked with a smirk.

"You keep that up and there won't be a next time."

"I don't think either of us believes that," Shara whispered as she leaned it to kiss Ritz's cheek.

"Hold on.  What makes you think I'm okay with all this?"

"Well, that's just it, Ritz," Shara sighed.  "You don't really have a choice anymore.  Marche did give me the rose, but not to give to you.  He didn't need it anymore."

"What are you saying, Shara?" Ritz asked.

"Marche did use the rose to remind him of you.  He doesn't want it anymore.  He's going to be bound today."

All the color drained out of Ritz's face.  "What…?"

"I'm sorry.  He thought it would be best if you heard it from someone else."

"Oh.  You mean like my new girlfriend?" Ritz asked, a cold edge to her voice.  "I really like how you two have planned out my life without asking me," she snapped, pulling away from her.  "But I'm not Marche's to give away, and certainly not to you, Shara!"

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Shara asked, looking hurt.

"It means move!" Ritz shouted.  "I'm going to stop that ceremony, and don't you get in my way!"

For a moment, she was sure that Shara would try to stop her.  After all, she and Marche were partners in this elaborate crime, so they'd be used to helping each other.  But the young Viera merely stood up and offered Ritz her hand.

"What's this?  A peace offering?" Ritz asked with disdain.

"No.  Since you seemed to like me better as your friend, that's what I am.  We both know force of will can only get you so far on your legs, Ritz."

"So this all goes back to you carrying me, huh?" Ritz laughed bitterly.

"Well, I don't think Marche is an option anymore." 

"You really expect me to forget what we just did?"

"I've waited this long for you.  I can wait until you've settled things with Marche."

"And you know there's no guarantee I'll choose you over him?"

Shara shook her head.  "Ritz, he already has chosen.  You can yell at him all you want, but it will only make him more certain he made the right choice."

"I'm not asking for your opinion, Shara.  I'm asking you to carry me."

"Fair enough."  Shara turned away and sat down on the edge of the bed.  When she felt Ritz's arms lock around her neck, she carefully stood up.

"Just one thing, though," Ritz murmured into her ear.  "Did you kiss me just because you didn't want me to be alone, or…?"

"We can talk about that later," Shara replied.  "Right now, we've got a ceremony to crash."

Next Chapter:

Marche is ready to be bound, but so is Ritz…or is she?


	4. Confrontation

Chapter 4: Confrontations

Marche was in the middle of reaching for his new life partner's hands when the chapel doors burst open.

Two burly Bangaa (the very same that Marche had assigned to guard the doors) muscled their way in, holding the heavy doors wide open.

"What's wrong with Tony and Pallanza?"

"Charmed, by the look of them," Shanon whispered in his ear.  "And I can guess who's responsible."

A moment later, Shara entered the chapel, carrying Ritz on her back.  They headed straight up the aisle, making a beeline for where Marche stood.

"Should I stop them?" Shanon asked.  Even though she had dressed as a White Mage at Marche's request, he could see the gleam of her katana, Masamune, beneath her Light Robe.

"Not just yet," Marche answered.  He didn't seem at all upset at the interruption.  In fact, there was something of an odd smile on his face.

Shara had honestly expected more resistance, but she wasn't complaining.  The sooner Marche made his intentions clear, the sooner she could help Ritz through the rejection.

She was only a few feet from Marche when a long, blue tail slammed the ground in front of her.  Shara looked up to see a huge Icedrake blocking their path, growling menacingly.

"Down, Propus!" Ritz snapped.  "Bad dragon!"  In a flash, she hit him with a double dose of Sleep, and the mighty creature swayed woozily before collapsing to the ground in a heap.

Something occurred to Shara as she looked at the sleeping Icedrake.  "Ritz, do you even-"

"Not now, Shara."  Ritz climbed off of her friend's back.  "I have strength enough for these last few steps."  She started to go around the dragon, but then smirked and marched straight up his neck, over his back, and down his tail.  The instant her foot returned to the ground, however, a ring of flame dropped around her shoulders.

"Hey!" Ritz cried indignantly as the ring tightened against her struggling.  There was an odd numbness shooting throughout her body, and she dropped to her knees, feeling her strength drain away.

"I'm sorry, Ritz," said a familiar voice from somewhere beyond her head, but she knew the owner well enough by that alone.

"Rosetta!  I thought you were on my side!" Ritz growled weakly.

"Your legs aren't the only parts of you that needed some air, Ritz.  You obviously came here to stop the ceremony, but why?  Are you any more prepared to be bound to Marche than anyone else here?"

Ritz couldn't have replied if she'd wanted to.  Her voice was gone, and at any rate, she couldn't move her lips.  Since Rosetta was the one who'd done this to her in the first place, it must have been a rhetorical question.

"Maybe you are.  Maybe you came here to stop Marche from making a mistake.  Maybe you wanted him to marry you, instead?  If that's the case, I'm sure we can proceed right into-"

"Stop it, Rosetta," Marche said suddenly.  His face had taken on a strained look, as if her words had been aimed at him instead of Ritz.

"No, Marche.  Ritz came here without realizing what she was doing.  She needs to know that her actions have consequences."  Rosetta walked to Ritz and lifted her chin with one hand.  "She needs to realize that she is not a prize to be won by force…and neither are you."

"Should we proceed, then?" Shanon asked.  "She can hardly do anything to interfere now."

"Not yet."  Marche walked quickly to Ritz and stood her up.  "I plan to go through with this.  But I won't be so cruel as to force Ritz to watch."  He wrapped his arms around her and closed his eyes, allowing healing energy to flow through both of them.

As all of Ritz's limbs began to respond again, she grabbed Marche and slapped him hard across the face.  "What were you thinking?!" she shouted.  "Getting married?!"

Marche didn't even flinch.  "If you want me to, I'll propose to you right now, Ritz."

All the color drained out of her face.  "You…what?  But…"

"Don't be alarmed.  I would do it for you, but you must know that it would mean nothing."  Marche closed his eyes and stepped back.  "I do love you, Ritz.  But I'm not in love with you, and I can't make either of us happy by pretending I am any longer."

Unshed tears prickled behind Ritz's eyes.  "You…you could've said something sooner…"

"No.  You wouldn't have believed me, and I wouldn't have accepted it.  You died for me, Ritz.  There's nothing I could do to repay you for that, ever.  When I thought you were gone for good, I realized for the first time that I loved you…but not as much as you loved me."

She stared at him for a long moment, not saying anything.

Marche sighed and opened his eyes.  "I truly am sorry, Ritz."

"Prove it," she said in a small voice.  "Prove that you don't love me.  Right here, right now."

He started to say something, but decided against it.

"Well?  I'm waiting."

At that moment, Marche drew twin swords from his sides.  "You will always be welcome in our home, Ritz.  But if you try to stop me from being bound, I will strike you down with everything that I am.  I won't let anyone ruin this day for us."  His gaze shifted to the Viera behind Ritz.  "Please take her home, Shara."

Ritz was aware of Shara's hands taking her own gently, but she didn't actually move until she felt the Viera's breath on her ear.

"Let's go, Ritz.  There's nothing left for you here."

"No!  I won't-"

Marche crossed his swords and took a menacing step towards them.

"Please, honey," Shara whispered, wrapping her arms around Ritz's waist.  "I don't want you to be hurt any more than you already are."

"Shara," Ritz murmured, tears in her eyes now.  "I can't.  I mean…it isn't supposed to happen this way…"

"You came here to be bound?  Is that it?" Shara asked.  "Was Rosetta right?"

"I…I don't know anymore," Ritz admitted.  "I guess so, but…"

Shara gently turned Ritz's face to her own.  "You still can be, Ritz.  Just not to Marche."

"What?  But who else is there?"

Instead of answering, Shara simply stared at Ritz, letting the pain in her eyes answer for her.

Realization washed over Ritz like a flood, and she suddenly felt extremely cold inside.  "Shara…you can't be serious…"

"Why can't I be?" Shara asked, tears falling from her own eyes.  "Why can't I love you?  What's wrong with that?  Why can't we be bound?"  She took a deep, shaky breath and gasped, "Why won't you love me back?!"

Ritz felt trapped, and with good reason.  Shara was supporting her completely now, and her arms were still locked around Ritz's waist.  Even if she did break free, she would only collapse there at Shara's feet.

"I would do anything for you, Ritz," Shara confessed.  "You must know that by now.  How many times must I prove my devotion to you?  What will it take for you to trust me completely?"

"This isn't fair," Ritz said at last.  "You said you'd help me settle things with Marche first!"

"And you did," Shara countered.  "Now it's time you settled things with me, Ritz."  

"Shara, please!  Can't we do this some other time?"

"No.  I love you now, and I want an answer now.  Either tell me how you feel, or why you won't accept me."

A look of desperation crossed Ritz's face.  "Shara, you're a Viera.  I'm…not, no matter how much I want to be, or how much you want me to be."

"I don't WANT you to be a Viera!" Shara cried.  "I want you to say that you don't care about any of that because you love me, too!"

"But-"

"I don't understand you, Ritz.  Why did you let me kiss you if you don't love me?"  Shara cupped Ritz's face in her hands.  "Why did you kiss me back?  What changed between then and now?"

"I…I didn't know about Marche then…"

"No, Ritz.  You didn't care about Marche when we kissed.  He was the furthest thing from your mind, just as he should be now.  This is between you and I.  It has nothing to do with anyone else."

"If that's true, why are you trying to get us bound in front of everyone?  We only kissed for the first time today, Shara!"

"Because I love you, and I have every intention of spending the rest of my life with you, whether we are bound or not.  I just wanted to make it official.  I didn't want you to feel alone, especially not today.  I never want you to feel alone, Ritz.  And you never should.  You'll always have me, one way or another."

Ritz bit her lip nervously.  "I don't understand.  Why do you love me so much?"

Shara smiled.  "It only matters that I do, Ritz, and nothing will ever change that."

"Then…taking care of me wasn't a chore for you?"

"I treasure every moment I'm with you.  It doesn't matter what we do, only that we're together."

"I hate to interrupt," Marche said suddenly, "but if you two aren't going to be bound, could you keep it down so I can?"

Marche went to visit Ritz the next afternoon.  She and Shara had left before the ceremony ended, having their own relationship to discuss in great detail.  Though they were not involved anymore, Marche felt he at least owed Ritz a formal introduction of his new wife.

When he knocked on the door of Ritz's room, there was no reply or sound from within.  He carefully eased the door open and poked his head in.  He stared for a long moment, and then finally stepped back and closed the door.

"Where they in?" Eldena asked, somewhat anxiously.

Marche blinked.  "Um…you could say that…but they're…pretty busy."

"They're still talking?" she asked in surprise.

"Not so much.  But I really think we should come back later.  Maybe next week, even."

"Why so long?"

"I think they need some more time alone," Marche replied confidently, taking her hand.  "Maybe we do, too."

Perhaps it was their retreating footsteps that Ritz sensed, or the slightly furry arm draped over her bare waist.  At any rate, she was fully awake a few seconds later.  The events of the previous day were all a blur for her, and she had no idea how she'd ended up here.  All she knew for certain was that she was naked, in bed with Shara, and…for some strange reason…she could find absolutely nothing wrong with that.

With a small shrug, Ritz closed her eyes and pressed her face into Shara's neck, figuring she could sort all this out later.  Something told her that Shara wouldn't be going anywhere any time soon, and neither would she.

The End.

End Notes:

I find Viera fascinating.  Maybe that's why I mess with them so much.  A large part of this fic is just how I imagine Viera might do things, based on what I know of them.

Reproduction: Well, they have to be compatible with SOMETHING, because Viera aren't an endangered species, and there are no males.  I figure they can't be too different from hairy women.  At any rate, I refuse to believe I'm the only one that could find one (a Viera, not a hairy woman) attractive.  Although I imagine both are appreciated in certain circles.  I'll stop now.

Lesbianism: They're all female.  Think about it.  Just for a minute.

Polygamy: Originally, I was going to do a story where Marche was bound to Eldena, Shanon, and Rosetta.  Ritz came for a visit (fuming all the while), and Marche tried to explain why he found it necessary to propose to all three, and how happy they all were.  Then it occurred to me that Ritz would want someone for her, and that's where the idea of her and Shara first came from.  Eventually, I decided that three Viera falling for Marche seemed a bit far-fetched, if he can't even handle one human girl (although I think anyone would have a tough time courting Ritz).  Shara is perhaps the only one I think that stands a decent chance of making Ritz thoroughly happy. 

Ritz's Jobs: Frankly, I think Ritz was tougher as a Red Mage, and was sorely disappointed to earn little more than a glorified Fencer after all that work.

Littlevili: I assume she's the younger sister of Vili, leader of the Brown Rabbits.  It seems the most likely way for them to be related, and is kinder than implying Vili isn't keeping an eye on her kid.  If you know the connection for sure, please tell me.  But actual proof is preferred.

Mewt: Someone asked about him.  Yes, he's still in St. Ivalice with Llednar.  No, he isn't going anywhere.  He blames Marche for the loss of both his parents, so they're not friends anymore.  Plus I NEVER liked him, so there.

Introducing my next attempt at a captivating FFTA tale:

Forever Knight: The Curse of Lini

Lini is legend among Moogles, and anyone named after him enjoys a kind of forced fame.  But when young Juggler Haweh accepts a dangerous rescue mission with his clanmate Lini, he discovers that his friend hides a terrible secret.  Can they work together long enough to rescue the famous Clan Dread, or will Lini's dark hunger consume them all?

If I get enough scary demands, I might do another story detailing the further adventures of Clan Grey Clan.  Yes, you read that right, didn't realize the "Clan" part was automatic in the name the first time I played…


End file.
